Cheater Cheater
by KittyKittyBoBitty
Summary: When Neko starts to enter a rough patch with her current boyfriend, Jounouchi, she finds herself attracted to her boss, Seto. Currently in the process of editing. Constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Board Meeting

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I reached out from under my comforter and slapped my hand down on my phone. After a few tries, I finally swiped the screen correctly and turned off my alarm before pulling my arm back under the covers. The air was so cold outside of my bed. I opened my eyes, squinting at the empty bed next to me. Like always, he was already up before my alarm. Pulling the covers up around my face, I rolled over and looked upon the sight of my adorable boyfriend sitting at his desk organizing his cards, shirtless, in a pair of forest green sweatpants. Upon my movement, he glanced over at me, smiling.

"Morning, cutie." His golden brown bangs brushed across his face and I smiled back, stretching my arms over my head with a small groan.

"Come get back in the bed and cuddle with me." He walked over to the bed, cards in hand, and crawled on top of me, kissing me all over my face.

"You know I don't have time for that," he mumbled. He got up and walked back over to the desk, setting the cards in his hand in the leftmost pile. "The tournament is in two days and I'm nowhere near ready. I need a counter for Li's dragon deck and there's no way I'm going to beat the number one duelist in China with a crappy deck like this."

I frowned and sat up in the bed.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. I know you'll win." I watched as he shifted a few more cards around the desk, his hands moving with determination. "I wish you weren't leaving for China without me."

"Hey, it's not my fault your boss is an asshat that won't give you time off," he replied, not taking his eyes off his cards.

"Actually, it kind of is." He scoffed and flicked a random card against the wall. "He's never liked you. But you know that's not why I can't take off. We're in the middle of trying to get the company international right now." I walked over to his desk and sat down in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and positioning my face between his gaze and the cards he was so entranced with. "Seto could end up opening a new duel academy in America. He's been trying to get the company started over there for years. He told me Duel Monsters is a real up-and-comer in the US right now, so I'm actually kind of excited. Maybe I'll get a pay raise." I laughed and ran my fingers through his messy hair.

He furrowed his brow and shifted his legs, causing me to have to stand up to keep from falling. I turned sharply on my heel and faced him, scowling. He was back to staring at his cards. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom. "Fine. If you'd rather play with your cards than hang out with your girlfriend, I'll just go ahead and start getting ready for work."

"Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with working you'd be able to come with me," I heard him whisper under his breath before shutting the door to the bathroom. I knew he was stressed about the upcoming tournament, but I still didn't like putting up with how he was treating me. He knew I'd be working more after taking this assistant job. I didn't even have time for friends while trying to keep up with work and Jounouchi. I shook the bad thoughts out of my head and turned on the water to the shower. I couldn't worry about that now, I had to hurry up so I wouldn't be late for work. We were meeting with board to discuss the timeline of when we would be able to open the academy. If all went well, we could start putting plans in motion as soon as next week. I had a feeling things would fall perfectly into place.

I was nearly finished getting ready when my phone buzzed. I read the text on the screen, tooth brush hanging from my lip while trying to pull up my pencil skirt. Shit! He was already here. I spit out my tooth paste and threw on my blazer and heels, wiping my lip with the back of my hand. Grabbing my giant stack of folders off the kitchen counter, I yelled bye to Jou before sprinting out the front door, not even waiting for a response. I shut the door and nearly twisted my ankle on the stairs trying to make my way down. I could see Seto's white luxury sedan sitting at the edge of the road as I tried to compose myself. The driver came around to the passenger's side and opened the back door so I could slide in. Seto sat on the opposite side, tapping away at his laptop, completely ignorant of my presence in the vehicle. The chauffer got back in the driver's seat and made his way to Kaiba Corp. We drove in silence as Seto continued tapping away at what seemed to be a very long and angry email.

"Took you long enough," he said, breaking the silence. "Do you have the numbers from Hiroshi?" I quickly passed him the first folder and he flicked it open, glancing over the documents quickly. He smirked and snapped the folder shut, finally making eye contact with me. "This is good. This is really good." I sighed in relief and leaned back in my seat.

"I was hoping you'd say that. If you think that's good, you should take a look at these." I handed him the second folder, trying to bite back a big smile. I wanted to surprise him with the blueprints for the proposed academy. The architect had finished them earlier than expected and he had all the floor plans prepared for the board meeting for today. Seto snatched the folder from my hand, staring at me curiously, before quickly glancing over blueprints. I saw him try to hold back a smile as we pulled up to the front doors of the massive glass building that was Kaiba Corp. He passed the folder back to me and made his way out of the backseat, the chauffer holding the door open for him. As always, he was keeping his thoughts to himself.

I gathered up all of the folders and made my way out of the car after him. Thanking the driver, I quickly followed Seto into the building, jogging to keep pace with him. I chased him into the elevator and he pressed the button for the top floor. The doors slowly closed and we stood there in silence, the light hum of the elevator music playing in the background as the elevator moved slowly up the to executive office. As I stood there trying to balance the folders in my arms, I saw Seto glance at me quickly before fixing his eyes back on the sleek metal of the elevator doors, a sly grin crawling across his face.

"What?" I said, curiously.

"Your blouse is unbuttoned," he said monotonously. I gasped and glanced down at my light blue lacey bra peeking out the top of my shirt.

"Fuck!" Dropping the stack of folders I was juggling, I quickly buttoned the top three buttons that I had managed to completely forget about in my quick dash out of the apartment. I would've noticed sooner if my blazer wasn't doing such a good job at covering my chest. I bent down and picked up the folders, my face as red as a strawberry. I could feel Seto's eyes on my back as I gathered the last of the paperwork and stood up. I glanced over at him. his face was stoic, as if nothing had just happened. "Sorry," I mumbled, more red rushing to my cheeks.

"We all have our days," he replied. I saw him bite his lip nervously. I'm sure he was thinking of what might happen once the elevator doors open. It was weird to see him act like this. It was almost like he was human. He turned and looked at me again, this time with a concerned look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I've worked you so hard."

DING

The doors opened to the top floor and Seto rushed off the elevator as I tried to argue that I was not being overworked and that he was a wonderful boss and gave me great hours, even though we all knew that was untrue. I huffed and hurried after him as he made his way to the conference room, the board members already sitting in their chairs on the other side of the glass wall. Seto stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into him, a few folders falling off the top of my stack. He scowled at me as a bent to pick up the folders for a second time this morning.

"Can you not act so frazzled in front of the board members?" I looked up at him nervously and opened my mouth to apologize, but he beat me to it. "I'm sorry... That was rude," he said, straightening his suit jacket. He took a deep breath and looked at the board members nervously. "Did you make enough copies for everyone?" I nodded and he smiled at me sweetly. "Good. Leave the folders in the conference room and bring me my coffee."

I quietly made my way into the conference room and set the folders on the end of the long table as Seto made his way in behind me. I slipped out as quietly as I entered while Seto greeted all of the board members. While I was preoccupying myself at the coffee maker, I tried to compose myself. Seto was all over the place today, but not as much as myself. He was being less mean than usual, and it was really throwing me off guard. My mind wandered off for a moment, day dreaming of Seto's gorgeous blue eyes taking a quick peek at my blue bra in the elevator. What if his eyes would have lingered for longer? I probably would have let him take me...

I swallowed hard, snapping back to reality. He's my boss, not my boyfriend. What on Earth was I doing? I quickly poured his coffee the way he likes it, black like his soul (only joking, but seriously...), and made my way back to the conference room.

"Thanks, Neko," he whispered sweetly in my ear as I bent down to hand him his coffee. I glanced up into his clear blue eyes as he smiled and took the coffee from me. I had never heard him say my name with such... _sensuality_ before. I hesitated a moment as my bottom lip trembled and a tiny moan escaped my parted lips.

Shocked, I stood up quickly, and turned towards the wall, rigid as a board. It seemed as though no one had heard, but I was still embarrassed all the same. What the fuck just happened? I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the aching feeling in my chest, as I grabbed the folders from the end of the table and hurriedly passed a copy of each to each of the board members.

"If you need anything else, I will be at my desk," I mumbled, keeping my eyes down and passing the last folders to Seto. I scurried out of the conference room, and rounded the corner, holding myself up against the wall to keep stumbling. Seto and I had always had a mutual respect for each other as boss and assistant, but never had I ever found him so… _appealing_. I pressed my hands against my face, thinking of Jounouchi. Sure, we were having a rough patch, but that's no reason for me to consider cheating. Especially not with my boss. Especially not with Seto.


	2. Gossip Hour

"He saw you naked?!"

"Shhh! I don't want the whole office to know!"

Hiroshi, the meticulously dressed Chief Accounting Officer, leaned back in his chair giggling, practically brimming with excitement. I had joined him in his office for lunch and, like always, gossip ensued.

"And I wasn't naked, my blouse was just not…. closed." He let out another snort of laughter.

"How could you not know? It's not like you let those chunky monkeys breathe every once and a while."

"Oh, shut up. I had bigger things to worry about this morning."

"Oh honey, there's nothing bigger than your ti—"

His sentence was cut short by a rice ball to the face. He shot me a nasty look before wiping the rice from his forehead.

"I feel so guilty though. All I could think about while Seto was in the meeting was…. Well… Seto!"

"What's wrong with that? He's a fine piece of ass. Why do you think I took the job here?" I rolled my eyes.

"I feel like I'm cheating on Jou just thinking about it. It's so wrong. And he's my boss! I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it before. But he's never shown that type of behavior towards me before either. Like he was coming on to me or something." I let out a deep sigh and bit my lip. I could feel my face getting hot, among other body parts. "Shit, I need the rest of the day off."

I leaned over his desk, propping my chin on my fist. Hiroshi was just smirking at me from the opposite side of the desk, absolutely elated about my current predicament. _That makes one of us_ , I thought. Jou and I hadn't had any type of intimacy in weeks. All he could think about was Duel Monsters and any time I would even try to have a conversation, he would just become agitated and defensive. Honestly, I was just happy to have any kind of attention at this point. Although, it was certainly surprising that it was coming from Seto, the master of being impassive and the only person I've ever met that has zero empathy of anyone.

Hiroshi's phone buzzed and Seto's voice came over the speaker.

"Hiroshi, is Neko in your office? Let her know I need her upstairs." The line clicked and went silent as I scooped up the last of my rice and popped it in my mouth.

"Did you hear that? He _needs_ you in his office." He put extra emphasis on the word "need" and winked at me as I stood up to leave. I scowled back, making sure to knock over his paperwork on the corner of his desk on the way out. A smiled creeped across my face as I heard him get up from his chair, shouting curses through his doorway. I stopped outside the CEO elevator and took a deep breath, trying to gather myself before going to face my boss. My wonderfully delicious boss... I quickly buried that thought and shook my head, letting out a sigh of exasperation. What the fuck, I'm not going to last the day.


End file.
